A Bonnie Bennett Bundle
by WildImagination92
Summary: So this bundle of Bonnie Bennett stories is for the 2nd/3rd birthday for my blog on tumblr. Some stories will have two parts spaced out others will just be one shot. I hope you guys enjoy it and I love you guys so much! Rated M for Strong language and other ADULT situations
1. You, My Best Friend, Hurt me

**You, My Best Friend, Hurt Me**

Story 1 of a Bonnie Bennett Bundle

Damon Salvatore[Bonnie Bennett]Dean Winchester

 **In this story, Dean and Sam has known Bonnie since she was a little girl.**

 **She left Mystic Falls when Damon put himself in the coffin next**

 **to Elena. Three years of being away, Damon comes back to find**

 **that Bonnie is now married to Dean and pregnant.**

 **Read on and tell me what you think.**

 **Three years ago** :

She replayed a everything, every word, every comma, period, every stare. She replayed everything so much that it all started to run together. Everything on repeat. It started to look like the Scream painting. " _This hurts me. You, my best friend, hurt me._ " Her finally words. Her parting words. She drove away from him, she drove away from the town. She drove all night until she had to stop for gas and something to eat couldn't hurt either. She walked inside a diner and ordered pancakes, scramble eggs and bacon, then she scratched off the pancakes and asked for waffles with strawberry syrup. Damon loved pancakes with maple syrup, he hated waffles and strawberry syrup. That made her feel better.

While eating and texting a very upset and frantic Caroline, she heard the door open and close with familiar voices to follow.

"Well, we'll eat and shank the son of a bitch. Then we'll go to Vegas for some strippers and Tequilla." Dean said.

"Classy." Sam countered.

Bonnie wiped her mouth and turned to see Dean and Sam Winchester standing just a few feet from her. They would always come to town for help from her grandmother, back when she was a cheerleader and they were going from state to state with their father.

"Dean! Sam!" She cheered standing to hug both men. They looked back, Dean was the first to scoop the tiny female into his arms with no hesitation, he eventually released her so she could and hug his younger brother.

"Bonnie what are doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought you were in Mystic Hell."

Bonnie side-eyed the older Winchester then smiled. "I just needed to get out of town for a while. It was becoming too much." She laughed. Though, Dean could see there was something else that lied underneath that smile. Something she didn't want to talk about.

"Hey, why don't you join on our mission. Group of Demons, we really could use your help."

Bonnie thought for a moment, she couldn't keep putting herself in the middle of the supernatural ho-ha. She needed a break from it all, she declined. "Sorry fellas, I have sights to see and relaxation to do. But if you're ever in Vegas, I'll be staying with a few friends." She spoke then gave them here number. "Call me sometime, though."

Those were her last words before she left for her car.

 **Present:**

She woke up to the sound of three screaming children and a dog parking, her own natural alarm clock, not to mention the ivory arm wrapped around her ebony body. His thumb lightly stroking her ever-growing belly. In the very beginning, she would always check her phone first thing when she woke up but then that slowly but surely stopped. About around the time, he got her pregnant with their first set of twins.

Bonnie pulled herself up and kissed her sleeping husband on the temple of the heard to awaken him, it didn't take long. Those moss green eyes staring back into hers sleepily a brought a smile to her face.

"Wake up, angelface. We have children to feed and-

"Moves to make?" He smiled at her, getting another kiss from his wife. "Pie for breakfast?"

"You ask me that every morning and every morning I tell you no. What will the children think?"

"Daddy gets to have pie for breakfast or you know, I could have a little right now." the male smirked wickedly, making Bonnie giggle with her arms wrapping around his neck while his lips met her neck.

"Now Dean, you know we can't with the children just downstairs and the baby due in just three more months." She gasped lightly, squirming to get out of his grip, giggling. "When they're at six and you come from work, I'm all yours. I promise."

Dean groaned then kissed her lips passionately, "I'm holding you to that, Mrs. Winchester." he informed his wife and went to get ready for work. A CEO at Winchester Corp. Sam worked in the legal department just after he finished Harvard Law School.

This was the life he always dreamed of, no supernatural creatures of the night coming him, his brother, or their family. Sam was happily married to Caroline, they couldn't have children but that didn't mean they didn't love each other. Dean had three boys and a baby girl on the way because he couldn't keep his hands to himself when it came to Bonnie. Right now, she was dressed in a clean bra and panty set with her stomach poking out. A pair of pregnant jeans slipping over her perfectly shaped butt and a tank top over her belly. Her blonde-dyed tresses in an upward bun. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled to the heavens above.

"I don't know what I did to deserve her...this. Everything. But I'm glad I did it and I have you to thank. Thank you, GOD."

Dean came downstairs to full table of children, a vampire sister-in-law, a younger brother, a pregnant witch wife making Alexander Spongebob Squareparents pancakes, and not to mention the breakfast spread on the table.

"Daddy! Look!" Dylan called out with his bacon in his mouth like a walrus' teeth. He kissed his son's head, his sister-in-law's cheek and stole a piece of Justin's bacon.

"Daddy!" Justin called in disappointment but it quickly turned into a laugh when Dean kissed his head.

"Caroline, how are Alice and Lidia?" Dean asked, gaining a nudge from Bonnie.

"Their names are Lizzie and Josie, Dean and they're fine. Just getting use to the idea of Sam being around a lot more and having two Christmas' instead of one."

"You know, Patricia at the office? She specializes in family therapy, maybe you should see her." the male suggested cutting into his pancakes with the side of his fork. Sam threw a knowing look to his brother then turned to Caroline with a smile.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" Caroline asked.

"No. I just don't think she can help. You should see someone that understands your situation a little more. Someone more open and receptive to your dilemma." Sam suggested.

"Do you have a crush on the therapist, Samuel?" The blonde asked annoyed.

"Kids, come on. Time for school." Bonnie announced to her children walking to the front door. She hugged and kissed the boys goodbye before watching them board the school bus.

"No I don't have a crush on the therapist, I don't think she's very good for this situation." Sam defended.

"Oh, I get it. You're ashamed of what they are and what I am." Caroline argued.

"That's not it-"

"Whatever Samuel, I'm not stupid. I see the signs because you make them obvious. You're having an affair with that skanky therapist!"

"You're a vampire, they are baby witch siphoners, your baby daddy who isn't really your baby daddy is a vampire hunter who was once an original vampire, who evaded death more times than that Salvatore vampire of yours that you pretend you're not still in love with have lived! What HUMAN therapist is going to understand any of that?!" Sam yelled back then took his leave for work. "Let's go Dean!"

Dean just quietly followed his brother out to the car, leaving Caroline in utter shock. He gave his wife a knowing look of, ' _We're talking about this later!_ ' and she simply nodded.

Caroline just sat down like nothing happen, sipping her coffee. Bonnie settled in a free seat with her breakfast and orange juice.

"So how are you and Dean?"

"This isn't about me and my pork loving husband, this is about you and his book loving brother. What's going on?" Bonnie countered.

"Sam is just in his feelings, I've been talking to Stefan and getting our friendship back on track and he's just a little jealous. Nothing I can't handle. I've been dealing with this for three years. What time do you have to be to work?"

"I'm not spying on Sam."

Caroline scoffed. "How do you deal with Dean? Three years, triplet boys, another one on the way. The only argument you've had is the fight you got into with the demon possessing your body. Hence why you got that tattoo on your hip."

"You sound like you're a jealous teenager, Caroline."

"Well Dean spoils you. You're driving a Lamborghini and an SUV, I'm driving a Ford...something. Sam's a Lawyer at the company both brother's own."

" _I_ brought the Lamborghini on my own, Caroline and SUV is a family car. Yes, Dean spoils me with taking the kids to the park so I can have some down time, he cooks and cleans sometimes, foot massages, back and neck rubs, the man's tongue is heavenly, especially when he's just finished working out BUT! He's attentive and cute and cuddly but only with me. It's the little things he does for me that make me love him so much and it's the appreciation I give him that make him want to do those things and much, much more. You talking to another guy when your relationship is obviously in shambles is clear cut sign that you don't appreciate him for anything that he does or will ever want to do. Right now, he's probably thinking about an "I'm sorry" gift to you and in the furthest part of his mind he's like, "What's the use? She's falling for someone that left her and downs every time I try to do anything nice for her." Which reminds me, Dean's making Alfredo tonight. I have to do the marketing."

"He really cooks?"

"Oh yeah, while the kids are sleeping, we get to be adults. How do you think I got pregnant with Angel?"

"Damon's been awakened, Bonnie. Stefan just texted me."

Bonnie heard the voice of her best friend and the words she spoke but ignored it. She finished her food, then cleared the dishes.

"Did you hear me? Damon wants to see you."

"Are you insane? My husband is a hunter. He will kill Damon and lock me in the house with just food and water if I went around that bastard."

"So you don't want me to set it up?"

"Get out, Caroline."

She simply said and opened the door for her blonde friend, she then slammed the door behind her.

 **Two years ago:**

Living in a Las Vegas Hotel for a week but Bonnie in a better mood. Everyone was doing their own thing. Caroline would call her from time to time tell her about the girls and her Stefan problems. Other than that, she kept to herself. Tonight was her last night in Vegas so she decided to go a bar and have a few drinks with some locals.

An hour and several drinks passed by very quickly with Bonnie dancing on the bar as if she were a stripper, hell she even lost her shirt and a shoe. The fun came to a halting stop when a big, burly, skinhead motorcyclist started pulling at the young witch, he hassled her and tore her bra. She cried out for help but no one came to her rescue except Dean and Sam. Dean pulled out his silver handgun, pointing it to the back of the man's skull. The man Red, heard the hammer click back from it's normal position and he stopped.

"Let go of my girl and you will live to eat another hamburger," the man said calmly. The motorcyclist released Bonnie, who ran to pick up her shirt.

"That's your slut, or should I say nigger."

Dean clenched the handle tighter when male spoke then laughed.

"She wasn't all of that when you were trying to rape her, now was she?"

"Of course she was, I was just horny."

Dean loaded the bullet into the chamber and pulled the trigger, killing the man in front of everyone. When the hunter looked up from the bleeding body, Bonnie was gone running to her car. He ran after her with speed Sam had never seen before.

Dean pulled her out of car and held her against it. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Why do you care?! Let me go! No one cares!"

"I CARE!" The man shouted at her. Quiet fell over both of them, they gazed into each others eyes; each seeing the pain and hurt the other had been through. "I've been keeping tabs on you, Bonnie. I know you've been abandoned, I know you're tired, I know you're sick to death of everyone choosing that doppelganger over you I know. BELIEVE me I know. But _this_ whatever _that_ was in that bar it's not the way to cope with things. You're Grams is on the other side wishing you would get it together and be happy."

"You left, I wanted you and you left."

"I know and I'm sorry. I thought you would be safe, I thought they would keep you safe. I'm sorry."

Bonnie remained quiet for a moment, she could get in her car and drive off _or_ she could feel safe again. The only time she felt truly safe or loved was with her grams and when Dean was around. She wanted and needed to feel safe again, loved again, happy again. She wrapped her around around his torso, her head on his chest. He wrapped her in his arms tightly with the intent to never let her go again.

When Sam walked outside and his brother with Bonnie, he smiled happily. He looked over and saw Bonnie's grandmother. Her finger pressed to her lips for him to be quiet.

"Soon Damon Salvatore is going to comeback and try to pull her from her happiness. Keep my angel from the darkness that is Damon Salvatore. Keep her out of Mystic Falls, forever. Tell Dean to keep her from Mystic Falls. It's time she lives the life she was always meant to. You and Dean as well, go be happy. All the witches and hunters in this world can handle this, it's what your mother wanted for you."

"Jess is gone."

"Dean found a woman to be with. Why can't you?"

Before he say anything, Shelia was gone. Sam started thinking then walked over to them.

"I've been thinking, with all the witches and hunters in this world, the country alone we should take a break. Be happy."

"That's actually a good idea. We need a vacation from the forces of evil."

"And I'm sure they need a break from us."

"So you take Bonnie's car and she'll ride with me?"

Sam nodded his head then embraced his brother and Bonnie. "Be good to her and Damon Salvatore will comeback. Keep her away from him and Mystic Falls."

The last words gained him strange looks but they took the advice anyway.

Both cars took off in the same direction for short while then split apart.

Dean and Bonnie settle down in Florida and Sam settle down in Texas.

 **Present:**

Arriving home with the boys and groceries, Bonnie had the feeling she was being watched followed but when she turned around no one was there. She carried her the bags into the house the told the boys to get ready for dinner. Tonight, she and Dean were going to have a romantic evening with a dessert to die for. She prepped everything for her husband then started dinner for Alex, Justin and Aaron.

While cooking, there was knock on the door. She looked at the clock on the stove, Dean was five minutes early and forgot his key again. Bonnie walked over and opened the door but only saw a big bouquet of flowers and a something gift wrapped with chocolates.

"Dean our anniversary is in two months, what's all this?" Bonnie said blissfully, a smile stretching from cheek to cheek. She notice that he wouldn't come in, she noticed that he wasn't wearing a his work clothes. A suit and tie, although he hated it—it's how Bonnie got pregnant for second time, in his office. She wasn't wearing any underwear that night, the perfect night—but didn't change his clothes until he got home. He knew she hated hunting for his clothes to wash. The male on the other side lowered the flowers, her eyebrows rose in horror, anger, disappointment.

She grabbed the gun hanging on the back of the door, she held it with both hands, pulled back the hammer and loaded the bullet into the chamber.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She demanded.

Damon became voiceless, he was staring at the small woman with a growing belly and a gun in her hand. Just then Dean walked in throwing his jacket on the couch, the moment he saw her in firing position he ran behind her and saw Damon on the other side of the door barring gifts.

Bonnie fired two three shots or six, Damon went down, thriving in pain. She wasn't going back her life in Mystic Falls. Her Grams wouldn't want it, she didn't want it. She was happy with Dean and her little family.

Dean carefully took the gun from her, she was shaking. Anger overran her nerves and he understood it, it was her first real time shooting. Her aim was perfect, at least he thought it was. She shot him in the throat, three times. It was definitely three.

"Relax, sit down and have some apple juice. That always calms you and Aliyah, right?" He whispered softly to his wife helping her into a chair and fixing her a cup of juice. He knew his wife, he knew her well. She was going to kill the vampire on the ground struggling to the last bullet from his throat...that was going to burn for a really long time. He watched as Bonnie sipped on the glass of cold apple juice then stood to her feet, caressing her belly. She took the entire jug of juice, leaving him to do the rest of the cooking for the boys and themselves, eh he spoiled her.

"Bonnie's told me a lot about you, Damon. You tried to kill her, completely gone-ho in sacrificing her for the doppelganger brother banger laying in a coffin in New York more than a few times but of course she's told me about some of the good times where she saw how Elena could fall in love with you. Then you hurt her. Again but leaving her. Did you know she was almost raped? She's killed more demons than a little bit and something tells me she was wants to kill you next."

"When the hell did she get married?" Damon strained.

Dean scoffed, "Two years ago. I got her pregnant with the boys but the moment I laid my eyes on that girl, I knew she was the one."

"That's a beautiful story. Who the hell are you again? Seems pretty rude of you to know my name and I know nothing about you."

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

The name 'Winchester' sparked anger in Damon's body.

"Listen, Bonnie's my wife now. And I'm going to tell you this once and once only. Staff away from her or the next bullet you feel won't pierced your throat and you won't recover from it." Dean smiled and slammed the door in his face.

~xXx~

The next morning, Dean didn't go to work and neither did Sam. Instead, the two men stayed home to do some work around the house. Dean took the kids to daycare, which was just a family friend name, Justine Garcia. A fellow former hunter, she retired after she was forced to kill her husband who was possessed by a demon. Sam tagged along just to get away from Caroline, Dean knew it was the end their marriage. He loved the blonde, the older brother could tell that just by the look of despair in his eyes.

"There's a lot on your mind, Sam. We're both married and have problems," he said to his younger brother.

"Your wife doesn't have feelings for a vampire, Dean."

"No, she just wants to kill his older brother."

"See what I mean! Bonnie hates Damon—wait a minute, how did Damon find out where you live?"

"I was going to ask Caroline that very question before-" Dean stopped in mid sentence then turned the car around. "Bonnie's going to kill Caroline!"

"What?!"

As Dean sped back home, Bonnie welcomed Caroline into her home with a smile on her face. Then shot her in the back. Caroline feel to the ground thriving in pain, her veins appeared black, her eyes turned red.

"You're going to answer some questions for me Blondie and you're going to tell the truth." Caroline answered with a painful groan.

"Did you tell Damon Salvatore where I lived? Where my family laid their heads? Tell me you backstabbing bitch! Because you're about to ruin your life you think you can ruin mine?!"

Bonnie stood over her best friend with a sharp metal stake, Dean ran in to stop her. They wrestled for a moment then Dean overpowered her.

"Sam get Caroline out of here until I get her calmed down!" Dean commanded.

Sam hesitated for a moment, a long moment then took Caroline home. This presented a rare opportunity for Sam to find out the truth about everything. If he was going to lose his wife to a vampire then he should know.

Meanwhile with Bonnie and Dean, they were in a scream match with each other. Dean demanded that she stop the crazy obsession to kill Damon. But of course Bonnie brought of the point of Mystic Falls, protecting their family. So needlesstosay, Bonnie won the argument. It was Dean's job to make Bonnie feel safe; her and the kids and he'd hadn't don't that. How did Damon find out where they lived after being in a coffin for so long, who woke him up and most importantly how did he make so Elena died permanently and Bonnie lived.

As much as he hated to do this, he had to call in a favor from the oldest vampire he knew and actually kind of liked, Elijah Mikaelson.

 **To be continued...**


	2. The Burn on My Heart

**The Burn on My heart**

 **No Humanity!Stefan/Vampire!Bonnie(Feat. Damon)**

Taken from Stefan's POV

I sat in a little diner with my feet on the table and just watched her. Her golden brown skin glistening under the fluorescent light, she devoured the cook for making her burger medium raw. A part of me wanted to stop her but because I had to walk in on Damon and Elena in my bed, after my birthday and just after Bonnie was turned by my own hand; that is a funny story that I'll tell you later but this one has my attention. You know something, Bonnie had a nice round ass. I never noticed it before. I'm lying, it was that time at the school's car wash. Now I'd be lying if I said Elena was the only thing on my brain that day! Bonus, she always smells like strawberries and I'm always in the _mood_ for fruit.

But of course before I could get up, _they_ called.

"Stefan, you bring my wife home right now!" Damon demanded but Bonnie was too busy getting her blood fix.

"Sorry brother but Mrs. Salvatore is busy right now. Her feeding techniques seem familiar, don't they? I mean after they're dead but also different. I found it, interesting."

"What's the hell are you talking about, Stefan?"

"Damon? Damon, she's a ripper!" Elena exclaimed when she noticed the similarities and as I imaged, Damon growled in the phone but settled down when he heard the voice of Bonnie Salvatore.

"I take it they've found them?"

"Oh yeah. Damon sounds pretty pissed off." I laughed.

"Boohoo. I've been gone for three years and he's ready for me to come home now? Follow my trail to Atlantic City, baby because that's where we're headed. I hear that's where the blood flows the richest."

I've never been more turned on in my life, "Bye Damon." I quickly said, then hung up the phone. I walked outside after taking the money from the register, of course I didn't forget the safe in the back, and setting the diner a blaze, I stopped in my tracks to notice the brunette under the street light. Again her skin glowing, she laid back on the hood of the car.

"Stefan, I want to go to a hotel and rest. We've terrorized New Jersey enough for one night."

So I took her to The Chelsea in Atlantic City. We checked into the honeymoon suite as Mr. and Mrs. Derrickson, Bonnie came up with the name. She laid in the heart shaped, enormous bed in her bra and panties. The temptress. The angel lying in the bed we are meant to share was empty like me. If we had sex, like I so want to, it wouldn't mean anything and I want it to hurt Damon and Elena, like they hurt us.

"Stefan," she called to me as I pulled off my jacket. "We should have sex. Non stop. Until they walk in on us." She stood up from the bed and shoved me into her spot.

Her screams, her nails in my back. Her begging me not to stop. I pulled her hair back and watched as her nice, round cheeks bounced off my pelvis. Elena couldn't never make me this hard. I slammed her back against the wall, drilling my dick up in her wetness. I actually broke a sweat with her. Oh! And don't get me started on how she tastes. UGH! I was in heaven, thinking about how that moron brother of mine just let this woman go for three years and not come looking for her once.

My dick has never been sucked the way Bonnie sucks it. From the shower, the laundry room. The kitchen. I lied when I said this wouldn't been anything. This meant everything! Even better, it's was on camera with our commentary and everything.

We had a few days before other two showed up to ruin our fun, so we feed on each other. Blood sharing, it's a more amplified version of sex for the walking dead, like myself and my progeny. Speaking of which, watching her devour the blonde that sassed her is a huge turn on. I mean, she waited until she got off work, stalked her then she attacked. You can't see me but I'm crying tears of joy. My little progeny, I'm so proud!

But I'm sure you guys want to know about Bonnie's turn, why I turned my humanity off. Well lets go back three years and it all will be explained to you.

 **Three years ago**

I was Damon's best man on the happiest day of his life, dressed in all black. His hair was flowing like the wind. Hippie. But my wife, Elena she was just in a light blue. It complimented her soft skin tone. I begin to notice the two of them. Elena and Damon, how she was looking at him. Three years over marriage and the bitch stopped looking at me like that. For a while I'd been watching the two of them. The strange closeness. They say 'wedding preparations' but that's why Caroline exists. Bonnie wanted everything to go through her. But nooo you just ignore your wife's wishes but fuss at me because I don't want to always choke Elena during sex, she's still human. But that day, Damon just looked at Bonnie. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and honestly, neither could I. The way that white dress fell over her body, leaving much to the imagination; I had a drunken Vegas wedding with Elena...she was missing her underwear. The only thing that was off was the death stare Bonnie was shooting my wife. Did she know something or notice that Elena was making googly eyes at my brother in public? If looks could kill, I'd be a widower and Damon would be left without a side bitch. Bonnie got to the top without a smile on her face but proceeded to marry my brother.

For a whole after the newly wedded couple left for their world tour honeymoon, Elena and myself constantly argued. I found a sex tape of her and Damon while I was cleaning our bedroom, I called her every slut, whore, bitch, cheating skank I could and I didn't feel bad about it, not one bit. I told her to pack her things and get the fuck out and if any of her crap was left over, I was setting it on fire. She begged me to forgive her but I couldn't. I hadn't noticed it before but I was becoming heartless will with her. My brain would make up scenarios and after seeing that sex tape, I'm wondering if that was my gut trying to prepare me for the worse. But of course, it gets even more worse than that when I walked into Damon's bedroom. There was a DVD laying on his bed, the date stamp was their wedding day. Maybe it was something good. I prayed for it to be good. But nope, it was everything but what I hoped for.

It was Damon fucking my wife in the backseat of the limo. Bonnie hadn't arrived yet. I send it to Bonnie with a devilish smile on my face. I could only imagine the argument ensuing at that very moment. Damon denying it meant anything to him, Bonnie throwing him all over the room and packing her things. UH! I would give anything to be there with them and see the whole thing in person, with a bucket of popcorn in my lap.

I found myself laughing loudly as the thoughts and scenarios played throughout my head. Would he come home with internal bruising? At that moment I decided to drive the knife deep into this hellishly large cake of lies and deception. I "forgave" Elena and let her move back in after about two weeks. I had already turned off my humanity. That would just get in my way and I promised my new and improved self that I wasn't going back to that pushover. That person who would forgive his slut wife because she sucked my dick somewhat good.

The unhappily married couple returned from their honeymoon December 25,2011. Damon was covered in bruises, burn marks. He had at least a dozen wooden stakes driving into his stomach while carrying all the bags. That brutal sexy witch! Oh on his back was carved "cheating manslut" all over his back. That poor, poor man. Elena didn't even dare to come near them, she caught the same death glare she did at the wedding.

That night, Bonnie finally let Damon heal and went to the kitchen for vodka and tequila, I saw her crying, wishing she'd never met Elena or Damon. Oh how I wish I could ease this pain of hers. Oh wait! I can!

I feed her my blood and snapped her neck, because it's Bonnie I laid her in my bed until she woke up. I went to leave but couldn't. Not like I was stuck but like I had to be next her when she woke up. I had to see those pretty emeralds looking to into my eyes. I had to stay.

 **Present**

That's just a small taste of how we ended up here. I'll give another later on in the story, trust me you're going to want to sick around for the rest. Our third day in Atlantic City was cut short when Elena and Damon called, I was fang deep in Bonnie's femoral artery. The girl is kinky like that! I could smell her arousal and sense her annoyance when she saw who was calling but he answered anyway.

"Mmm, Stefan right there daddy!" She moaned into the phone, oh I love this woman. Jab the knife even deeper, that's it.

"BONNIE!" Damon shouted.

"You're bothering me and daddy, what is it?" She demanded, hell I continued to eat. This time it wasn't her artery that I was sucking on. Her heart picked up speed, her hands ran my hair and she crushed the phone in her hand to pieces. I had to take care of my princess better than that idiot took care of her. Then my phone rung but being the jackass that I am I didn't answer it, for another two to three hours Bonnie Salvatore had my attention.

Three hours later, we were dressed and setting up a movie for them, the bodies we feed from scattered around with very little life left in them. We had twenty minutes before they officially closed in on us, just enough time to pack up the car and leave them behind.

Atlantic City holds a lot of sentiment to Bonnie and Damon. It's were they actually fell in love at least it was real for Bonnie; I'm convinced Damon lied his way into her heart. The room we stayed in is were they first had sex. It had to be horrible feeling tarnishing that sweet memory. Or maybe it was already tarnished and Bonnie just burned it altogether. The diner were were at, he took her there on their first date. Then that's when I realized—

 _SNAP!_

Taken from Bonnie's POV

Stefan went limp, he would be out for a while. I injected him with an herb that would leave him asleep until the next morning. I didn't want to do this but Damon broke my heart, I can't let him get away with that. Elena either. I'm grateful Stefan turned me, I've always felt a connection to him. He was always someone I could count on...most of the time.

I drove to the pier where Damon proposed to me. I figured it was the best place to end our marriage officially. my love for Damon is long gone. He'll linger, I'll cry. I'll even hear his voice at times, begging me—telling me that he loves me but it'll just be the part of me that loves him, craves him, desires him. It won't be real. Not when he loves Elena. I stopped at the pier and took our the spell needed to detach myself from Damon.

The only witch I trust to do the spell, my cousin Lucy. She's been tracking me and Stefan, everything we've done. She's non judgmental, something I need right now. At every victims home, there was a spell that Damon saw. He just had to see it. He thinks I'm ripper but really he's being separated from me. The last of the spell requires us to be at the place where it all began; the falling in love part and the tattoo I have on my chest of his name.

Leaving my peacefully sleeping maker, the man that stayed with me while I transitioned. His humanity was off and but he couldn't be heartless toward me. I've never actually experienced that, Elena tried to kill me, Caroline tried to kill me, Damon tried to kill me, Tyler; they've all tried to kill me. But Stefan...with it off shows compassion only toward me. I kissed his temple and smiled as walked toward my cousin.

"Lets do this before he comes, I don't want to look that lying, cheating, son of bitch again." She demanded. I understood her anger. We were the last two witches of our line. Lucy's unable to have children so everyone's looking to me to breath life into back in the Bennett witch line. She made a potion that I have to drink everyday in order to have children. Twin boys hopefully, with Stefan's eyes and smile. My hair. I laughed. She made another potion, it would kill any chance Elena had of having a child. She handed me the purple liquid and explained the instructions to me. Slip it into her drink and let the potion do the rest of the work. I was so dead inside and filled with anger, I was bitter enough to do it. But the decency in me prevented it; at least for now.

I slipped the vial into my pocket and took out a switchblade, I cut my skin from my body. Damon's name was removed from my body. My cousin chanted a spell quietly and set my skin on fire. Everything I felt toward Damon burned with the skin. She chanted louder, just as Damon and Elena pulled up. He fell to the ground screaming in pain, just as my wound healed. Underneath the skin was a new name. The owner woke up and looked ahead at me, then down at his own chest.

I stepped over Damon and walked over to Stefan's car and got into the driver's seat. I kissed him passionately, my finger feverishly running through his 'hero hair'. The memory of me and Damon was dead. My humanity was never off, I just didn't care. I've killed people, it'll haunt me forever but I'm spending forever with someone I care about.

 **Six years later**

 **Houston, Texas**

 **The Salvatore Compound**

Salvatore Family

Stefan Salvatore

Bonnie Salvatore

Nicolas Jacobi Salvatore

Aiden Eric Salvatore

Landon Aaron Salvatore(Older Twin)

London Erika Salvatore(Younger Twin)

Jewel Jemini Salvatore (Unborn)

July Jessica Salvatore(Unborn)

 **Stefan's POV**

My humanity was back on and I was helping Bonnie cope with her victims. They haunted her in her sleep. She wouldn't sleep for three weeks straight at one time. I blamed myself, if I hadn't turned her, she wouldn't be carrying this burden. A few times she tried to kill herself but the selfishness in me wouldn't let her. She wrote letters to their families, if they didn't have families, she made them apart of her family. Then they became apart of my family as of 2015, June 4th. Bonnie became my wife, a small wedding with Caroline as her Maid of Honor and Alaric as my Best Man. For years we kept it secret then while Bonnie was pregnant with Aiden; a spitting image of myself when I was a child, Damon and Elena showered up with gifts for us and Nicolas, another mini me with Bonnie's sass.

She wouldn't let them touch her stomach, hug her, kiss her. She gave them a harsh death stare until they left. She even threw away her the gifts. She just didn't trust them and I didn't blame her. After Aiden, Landon and London; fraternal twins. I dragged her to Mystic Falls just visit my brother and his girlfriend...I actually had to drag her out of the mansion...kicking and screaming. It was fun until kicked me in the boys, I forgot she was a cheerleader.

The whole car ride there she wouldn't speak to me, until we stopped at Virginia beach and I got her pregnant with our unborn twin girls Jewel and July. That's where we are now, staying with my brother and his girlfriend. It's only for a few days unless it snows and we're stuck her.

" _Breaking news, Mystic Falls has been hit by a huge winter storm. Everyone is advised to stay where they are. If anyone is caught on the streets you will be arrested for your own safety._ "

And then Bonnie screamed. She screamed until she turned a light tint of blue and fainted. She didn't wake up until the next morning and the snow still fell.

"Is mommy okay, daddy?" Aiden asked.

"Oh she's fine, she's just thinking of ways to kill me quietly." I answered.

"Oh...it was nice knowing you." The small child replied and walked away. My son is his mother.

Bonnie and the twins hadn't eaten or feed in days, I had to fix that so I ran to the basement to grab a few packets, where I found a few letters addressed to Bonnie from Damon. He confessed his love for her and wished to meet with her to work on things. The only letter Damon received one letter from my angel and it said, she wanted nothing to do with him and that she was in love with me. Only loved me. She wouldn't be another Petrova doppelganger and play us against each other because she loved the attention. She only wanted me. She rejected Damon because she loved me. I stuffed the letter into my pocket and walked upstairs to the kitchen to fix my family food and blood.

"Daddy! Landon broke Ms. Cuddles!" London cried.

"I'll sew her back together, sweetheart. Here, it's time to feed." I answered and handed her a sippy cup of blood and grape juice. London's a bit of a diva, she won't drink her blood without grape juice. Landon too. After cooking and feeding the kids, I took Bonnie her food. She was laying in bed caressing her fast-growing belly. Twin girls on the way, Jewel and July. I picked out the names of the children. Bonnie loved each of them. Our children are special, vampires and witches. They have to drink fresh human blood at least once a week or they will turn manic. When Nicolas was first born, we didn't know that. We just treated him as a normal baby; a huge mistake. When he went a week without blood he screamed so loudly that everything in the house broke. In the womb, we learned that he wasn't just eating what Bonnie ate, he was feeding off of her blood. She drunk more human blood while pregnant with Nick and Aiden than she ever did. While pregnant with Landon and London, she wanted animals blood; namely deer and a little of blood mixed with it at night; it helped her sleep.

She sat up when she heard me coming into the bedroom, with this pregnancy she's drinking my blood—so I can't drink alcohol or anything with alcohol in it. When she saw the blood, she drunk it down like it was her last. That usually meant she's going to into labor but she still had a few more months to go before it was showtime.

We laid in bed, the children running around the house as they were home in Houston. There was a knock on the door, Damon and Elena stood in the door frame. Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked outside, the dire urge to go home and be comfortable was real for my wife.

"Bonnie, I know we're going through a rough patch but-"

"Oh my GOD, Elena do you ever shut up?" Bonnie demanded, I turned around to laugh. "Like seriously, shut up. Better yet, go bury yourself in the backyard until we're gone. I'm sick of being here! I hate being here! I hate every last one of you! TAKE ME HOME!" She yelled, screamed.

This has happened before. Bonnie would get annoyed at the smallest things; a fly landing on the window, a cup in the sink, but never to this extend. She's never gotten this crazy. Dashing to her side, I wrapped my arms around her, rubbed her belly. She went limp in my arms, her eyes closed as she drifted into her dream world.

"What was that about?" Damon asked.

"When Bonnie was pregnant with Nick, he feed off of her blood. He saw her memories, the good, the bad and the ugly. He came out after seven months and destroyed the picture of I have of us, Elena. He set it on fire and didn't even know what he was doing. The girls are feeding of my her blood and my blood."

"Stefan, I'm the only one who can't have children. English."

"Only because you weren't listening. It's simple, the twins hate the two of you. It's how Landon and London are. They have big hearts, they just hate you." I reexplained. Animal's blood mixed with Bonnie's blood, they could see and hear everything. Landon had Bonnie's death stare down pact, until he gave Damon an aneurysm.

"Landon! Stop!" I yelled, breaking the boy's concentration. Damon however, was still on the floor thriving in pain. There was a part of me that wanted to laugh but a passed out Bonnie Salvatore beat me to the punch, causing me to laugh at her.

"Stefan, you're little freak just-"

Before could finish the sentence, I slammed her into the mirror and chocked damn near to death. The only reason I stopped were my children watching me. I had to be role model for them but I had to protect them as well. The best way I knew I to protect them and be a damn good role model was to leave, take them and Bonnie home before this storm got any worse and we're stuck here for another week.

"Kids pack your toys up. We're going home."

"YAY!" They yelled happily running to clean up their toys and break things; I knew my children. I looked over to my sleeping wife, what would she say? _Killer the killers!_ She watches the Golden Girls, don't ask me.

"Stefan, I"m sorry. I can't breathe." the bitch strained so I threw her into the next room and packed. It took a while but we got everything then we left.

The drive was brutal in the snow storm but we made it through safely.

 **Six months later**

Bonnie's POV

Six months later, my boobs are popping out of my chest and Stefan won't quit staring at them...that's probably why we have so many children running around the house now. Well Jewel and July aren't running but they crawl fast. I got my figure back with a few extra attributes. Six months of quiet and a letter from Damon comes; saying he and Elena broke up and got back together and are now engaged to get married. I don't particularly care but you know whatever. Damon's been trying to something things over between us for years, I just can't do it. I hate him too much and I hate Elena, that bitch called my child a little freak! But I had something for her. Klaus and Elijah would be going to their wedding on Stefan and mine's invitation. Klaus wants hybrids, Elena's human. Damon will die if he interferes.

Welcome to your hell Elena.

 **Bonus** : Elena screams when she finds herself strapped to a table

her blood being drawn from her body and Damon doing

the draining. She saw Bonnie standing in the corner and began

crying but it wasn't Bonnie, it was the most powerful being

in the world. Niklaus Mikaelson. Wearing

a smirk on his face. "Try not to squirm, love.

You'll only making worse."

He laughed. She screamed.

 **The End**


	3. Better than the first

**Better than the first**

Story **3** of the Bonnie Bennett Bundle

Klaus/Bonnie

AU/Canon

Marcel had driven Papa Tunde's blade into his chest and she felt it. He buried him behind a brick wall and she knew where he was. Everyone he turned hated him because of his selfishness but no matter how much she tried to hate him, she couldn't. She was a princess, her betrothed was abusive, damn near killed her one night in the woods. The blood brought him nearer or he'd been watching the whole thing from the beginning. Her fiance' allowed his friends to have their with her that night, when she didn't put up a fight, he beat her. Klaus killed her father, her mother, her brother, left her baby sister an orphan, then turned her into a monster. The ring on her finger, he placed it on her ring finger and from that moment on it remained there.

She was twenty minutes from New Orleans, an hour away from him. She parked in front of the compound, she heard the vampires inside, she heard Marcel, anger fused within her. She stepped out of the black, four-door convertible he brought her for her birthday just last month. The sweet gesture made her bite her lip with a smile creeping along her lips. They celebrated the 'death' of her maker. That only angered her more, her back up. Warlocks loyal to only her, they stepped out of the car and waited for her instruction.

"Seth, lock every vampire in here. Aaron, weaken Marcel. I don't want to be bitten by some low level wanna be king. Alexander, locate my maker and kill the regent and these pathetic witches."

"Majesty, what will you do?" Seth asked her.

A smile slide across her lips, "I'm going to kill every vampire left in this city. It will rain blood in this city for days."

All three warlocks smiled at the princess's words and worked on their specials. The vampire disappeared in a blur. She killed over two thousand vampires, her mouth and clothes was covered in blood. She didn't disappoint with her words either, on Bourbon Street it rained vampire blood which Aaron and Alexander used to complete their task.

Bonnie danced in the blood-rain until her white hair was red, then she went back to the compound and stormed in completely bloody. Her face formed, her fangs showed and her claws bared.

Marcel stood up watching the smaller vampire walk through the ocean of Klaus haters untouched, he dropped to ground again, thriving in pain.

"You're suppose to be dead!" Marcel strained.

Bonnie laughed but it sounded like Klaus's, thunder and lighting struck in the sky, the lights flickered on and off and Klaus appeared before all of them. Bonnie's body went still but Klaus's voice was still heard.

"My first protege, the Princess Bonnie Bennett. My princess, did you really think I had nothing but enemies?! Fools! I AM THE KING!" Bonnie came back to life and killed Marcel without flinching.

"You dare condemn my king, my maker for things you would have done just the same! Now you all will pay for your sins. All of those you condemned to your very fate shall haunt you in real time, all of those innocent and non-innocent victims you've killed. Every waking nightmare will haunt you until my marker, my Niklaus has risen from his resting place and tear you all to shreds. My King has promised me a fire made from your bodies that he and I will dance around until the break of dawn. And you want to know the fun part? None of you can leave the compound. You destroyed the family's home and I'm going to destroy you!"

All at once Klaus's sire line came for Bonnie and one by one she killed just a small percentage of those who hated her maker, others looked for away out with no luck. The remaining tried to hide with again, no luck, her sire line came through the windows and the opening ceiling, above them. Attacking the large group of sires.

The killed another small percentage until they told to stop by the princess. She sat in 'throne' Marcel did and propped her feet up on his dead body. She looked at all of the remaining sires with fear, terror and anger; a since of betrayal flashing in their eyes. Bonnie just laughed.

"If any of you are feeling froggy, leap and I'll kill you too." Bonnie threatened with a blood soak grin on her face knowing she could take every last one of them.

"How can you defend and love that monster!" A female called out, the crowd agreed and cheered. Bonnie boomed with laughter.

"I am the illegitimate bastard child of the king of Spain. He banged one of his servant girls while his Queen was giving birth to stillborn. His Queen loved me as her own, thought of me as her daughter. My mother was very jealous of that. So she asked the king for a favor since she had him in the palm of her hands, when I became of age, I would be married off to the prince of France. He reluctantly agreed, because he knew how much the Queen loved me. It was like taking another of her children from her but the king had secrets he didn't want to get out. When I turned eighteen, I was sent to France. My fiance' waiting for me with pure lust in his eyes, disgust written all over my face. The prince raped me, beat me, allowed his friends to watch and even take turns on me.

One night they raped me, nearly beat me to death, that's when Niklaus found me and saved me. He put me in a plush bed and had Elijah watch over me. It was days before I woke, Elijah called me a 'sleeping beauty'." Bonnie laughed. "Niklaus went back to Spain and killed my father and my birth mother. He saw how much the Queen still loved me just from the excitement of her face when he told her, he was there on my behalf. Before killing them, he gathered them all in a small room and told them what had happen to me. Every gruesome detail. My mother was blank faced, my father was grief stricken, and my queen; It broke her into tiny microscopic pieces when she learned that I was dead. Oh and my older brother, he was _thrilled_ that I had such a grim demise.

Niklaus started with my mother first, he tortured my brother, and just snapped my father's neck. My beloved Queen, he spared because she truly loved me. On her death bed, I returned to France and gave her a dream, a peaceful one, she saw the human version of me and her daughter she'd lost. Both of us laughing and giggling, welcoming her to her new home. I still think of her and what my Niklaus did for me. Sparing her because he knew she loved me. I was loved and after everything I had been through he couldn't take her away from me. So I am loyal to him, I love my king more than you hate him and because you hate him so much I'm going have him kill all of you!"

The doors swung open but no one entered except a blur killing every last sire of Niklaus Mikaelson. Heads were tossed into the air, hearts following, bodies dropping like flies all around her. Blur after blur came in through the open door until every one of his sires were dead. Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Hayley stood in different spots cover in blood just like Bonnie.

Freya, Aaron, Alexander and Seth entered the compound to see the massacre. Klaus turned to his only remaining sire. Bonnie Celeste Bennett. Still as beautiful as she was the day he returned to see her wide awake and awaiting his return. His _Sleeping Beauty_ , still full of light and life. She just came in and wrecked Marcel's life while saving his family's. He took a few steps toward her, she stood to her feet, walking toward him to fill in the gap. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up with ease and hugging her tightly. More loyal than Marcel, deadlier than Aurora, more cunning than Lucien and more calculating than Tristan.

"You're not to leave me again."

"Hey! Who died and made you king?" She giggled, he smiled then kissed her deeply.

 **Bonnie Bennett:**

 **Born:**

 _Feb. 5_ _th_ _of 1158_

 **Died:**

 _July 28th of 1182_

 **Species:**

 _Human(Formerly)_

 _Werewolf(Untriggered)_

 _Vampire(Currently, Klaus' bloodline)_

 **Significant kills:**

 _Katherine Pierce(This will be in part 2)_

 _Damon Salvatore_

 _Stefan Salvatore_

 _Caroline Forbes_

 _Elena Gilbert_

 _Jeremy Gilbert (Dead/not turned)_

 _Alaric Salztman_

 _Tyler Lockwood_

 _Aurora De Martel_

 _Tristan De Martel_

 _Marcel Gerard_

 **Titles:**

 _Bastard Princess(Her mother, Her half brother)_

 _Princess( The King and Queen of Spain)_

 _Angel of Death( many townspeople)_

 _The Harley Quinn of Vampirism( Damon )_

 _Sleeping Beauty(Elijah, Rebekah, Kol)_

 _My princess, My Queen(Niklaus)_

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
